


Lifted Me Up, Turned Me Round

by DrKannibale



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hermann is tired, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Loneliness, M/M, My First Fanfic, Newt is clumsy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrKannibale/pseuds/DrKannibale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Kaiju attacks take their toll on the emotional state of the PPDC employees, new relationships are formed to replace what was lost.</p><p>Inspired by requested short prompts from a friend: Full moon, green tea, milk and cookies, satin sheets, and terrarium.<br/>More chapters to come (soon, hopefully).</p><p>Title from Jambi by Tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally my first ever fic and I'm kinda nervous because I've never been confident in my writing like at all.  
> But hopefully somebody can enjoy this oh geez.
> 
> Also, made some edits to help kinda establish more of a setting. This first chapter is really just the base of what the other will stem off from? Or something like that. ;u;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton is clumsy and Hermann is human(?).

**Shatterdome, Hong Kong 2024 – 3:38AM**

The rhythmic clicking of chalk ceased for only a moment as he clenched his hand tightly in an attempt to relieve the tension built up from hours of writing. Though the action did very little for the dull ache pulsing through his slender fingers and wrapping around his wrist, the man stretched his hand out and tightened it up once more. If anything, he could at least find appreciation in the opportunity to gaze up at his work, brown eyes scanning over a wall of dusty white numerals.

He started from where he’d left off, just finishing the last of the equation before he was called to attention by a high pitched expletive.

The man turned on his heels and rolled his eyes immediately after looking upon the scene before him, just over the yellow line that dissected the K-Science lab.

“Dr. Geiszler, _must_ I remind you that viscera is _strictly_ prohibited from entering my side-”

“Uhm, yeah, think your lecture could wait _just_ a moment, Herm? Kinda losing precious fluids here,” The manic colleague yelped, gripping his thumb tightly. It wasn’t the first time he’d managed to slice his own flesh in lieu of that of the Kaiju samples laying across his desk, but it was just as important that he get the wound cleaned and properly treated, lest he find himself contaminated by Kaiju Blue.

Hermann was hardly troubled by the interruption (or the deliberate use of his given name), despite his strict application of formality. The two scientists had been working without a significant break for an unbearable number of hours; he was far too tired to fuss over Newton’s usual rudeness.

Glancing over his shoulder to the towering display of formulas, the mathematician released a heavy sigh and started toward his fellow officer. He was being shamefully dependent of his cane, which thumped loudly against the floor, making his approach no secret.

Newton turned from the sink and wrinkled his nose, forcing his glasses upward to that he could properly see the taller man. After a short span of silence, he was the first to speak: “Look, sorry man, I just… Y’know, it’s not like I did it on _purpose_ , so you can stop looking at me like that. I get it.”  
With that, he had returned his attention to the cut, tending to it was quickly and effectively as he could without having to rush to medical for something _so_ petty.

“That’s quite enough, Newton.” Was the doctor’s huffed reply, “As entertaining as it may be to near constantly reprimand you for your childish behavior and poor taste in music…” Newton wasn’t completely sure if the other was joking or not, but he paused in his movements to listen, now that his digit had been properly sanitized and bandaged.  
“I was merely going to suggest that you take a break, as I am.”

When he was met with a look of both disbelief and desperate agreement, he continued.

“Though I am quite aware that our work is detrimental to the eventual downfall of the Kaijus-”

“Kaiju.”

“ _Kaiju_ …” He sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration. “It will do us both good to spend time away from our studies. A well-rested mind will be far more geared to success than clumsily shambling about the lab clinging onto anything we might carelessly think is a breakthrough. I do not wish to litter my board with sleep-deprived mistakes… And you’ve only one thumb left.”

If he hadn’t been so exhausted, it would have been a challenge to keep from smirking at the biologists’ gestured response.

“Okay… but only for a bit! I’m serious dude, I just want to get all the information out of this sample that I can before there’s nothing left to inspect.”

“Understood.”

Hermann nodded before slowly returning to his desk and sank into his chair. Soon after, he shot Dr. Geiszler a look that suggested _he_ do the same.

The silence was different now; while before, when both scientists were actively involved in their work (so much so that they often completely disregarded even the presence of another being in the room), it was welcoming to be free from noise (save for the occasional blaring of various rock artists, to which Dr. Gottlieb’s hollered disapproval would attempt to drown out). Now with nothing to distract them, the lack of sound was cacophonous.

Newton cleared his throat. He fidgeted like a toddler in his chair.

“So, uhm… So I heard you have a kid on the way. That’s pretty cool, right?” He could tell by the expression tossed in his direction was he would have been better off keeping his mouth shut. Just as the Kaiju specialist was about to throw up his hands, as well as an apology, Hermann spoke.

“Yes, I would suppose so, had that information been true.”

The biologist’s urge to apologize had suddenly evolved into something that pulled at the centre of his chest. “Oh, I… I’m sorry, dude. I just, y'know... I heard something about it, I thought.” His green eyes grew large, “Oh, wait… Oh my God, did something-”

“No, Newton, mein Gott.” There was a sigh, though it was hard to differentiate it from exhaled relief on behalf of Dr. Geiszler or the huffed irritation not uncommonly contributed by the mathematician.

“It is indeed true that the woman _formally_ considered as my wife is expecting a child, but it is not mine.”

“Formally… You got a divorce.” He’d muttered while staring at his lab partner. Hermann shook his head.

“Vanessa filed for a divorce earlier this year. I received the papers without warning, but was granted a considerate explanation upon request.” Dr. Gottlieb tapped his knee idly as he continued, “I cannot say that I blame her, after hearing her defense; because of the time I must spend here, I’ve deprived her of the attention she desires – and deserves.”

He adjusted himself, sitting upright in his seat and clearing his throat. “The various tribulations initiated by the frequenting Kaiju attacks have changed us both considerably. We are no longer the same two individuals that had previously fallen in love, and have thus fallen _out_.”

Newton had scooted to the edge of his chair, pressing dangerously close to the end of his allowed workspace. “That sucks, dude. I mean, like… That _really_ sucks. I’m sorry. You... Never mentioned it.”

"I was not aware that it was of any importance to anybody other than Vanessa and myself." His brow was raised in something not far from curiosity.

The shorter man shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees afterward, “You must feel lonely. No disrespect to your ex or anything, but her timing was kinda horrible, man.”

He wasn’t willing to put his money on it, but Newt was almost sure he’d caught glimpse of a smile from the introvert.

“Yes, but it is better to feel _lonely_ than forcing some sort of distinct companionship. I would rather be free from the guilt of urging the continuation of a relationship more akin to a hostage situation than any genuine admiration.” There was an empty feeling left within the K-Science officer as he glanced down to his finger now absent of a band. Hermann admittedly missed what he and Vanessa had shared in their past, but he knew, too, that he would heal.

“Woah, dude, careful! I was _almost_ convinced that you were _actually_ human right there. _This_ close to disproving my whole 'Hermann's Secretly A Robot' theory.” His fingers were pinched together, just shy of touching. The taller man looked up to the strangely comforting face that seemed to gradually near him as the familiar voice was heard. “Like... I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you actually open up about something other than your precious _numbers_.” Newton grinned, looking frightfully enthusiastic for an over-worked, under-paid scientist of a species on the brink of possible extinction. It likely wasn't the best way of handling the information he'd received, but that was Dr. Geiszler's way. In a way, it was a necessary release from the chaotic mess of strict reality, though one would never hear it admitted.

Deciding then that he was rested enough to carry on with his calculations, Hermann slowly made his way back to the board. For an uncomfortable instant, he was silent. How easily had he shared something so personal with the notorious _Kaiju Grrroupie_? The muscle in his jaw clenched as he wrote. Then he could be heard only faintly over the sound of his clicking chalk.

“It must be a full moon.”


	2. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann is out of tea and Newton is lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so attempting to flesh out these boys more as I get along.  
> Chapter one more or less just set the scene for the later chapters.  
> Hope this is a little better than that. ;U;

There were a great number of factors that made today awful, though that was not atypical. 

Firstly, they were still a species at war with destructive creatures of another dimension. Every day one had the chance to experience was another to be thankful for. Until this invasion could finally be ceased and the monsters eradicated, the Kaiju were a constant grief. 

Secondly, the Kaiju _did_ have to be eradicated. Given the death toll and worldwide terror brought forth by the alien species, it was easy to sympathise with the assumed _need_ to kill the things…  
But they were far more difficult to study that way. 

Part and pieces could be collected and inspected separately, but without the speed and precisions required to reach the location of the corpse _and_ preserve the organs, the stock was looking too similar; dead. While dissections could still be made and conclusions drawn, there were far more possibilities that could be opened up with the study of a live creature. 

Or, considering the stature and homicidal nature of the Kaiju, at least as _close_ to live as one could get their hands on. 

Thirdly, he’d tripped over the wire to his blaring radio, knocking it swiftly from atop his desk and sending it crashing to the floor. Within seconds the blasting vocals of Freddie Mercury were replaced by a static hum and shattering plastic.  
He swore under his breath, cleaned it up, and forced himself to ignore the pleased _grin_ he predicted was cutting across the mathematician’s face. 

And lastly, his lab partner was out of tea. 

While it was no direct issue of _his_ , he wasn’t safe from the repercussions; when Hermann was without his afternoon cup of Earl Grey, everybody within viewing distance was possible of becoming victim to his frustration. 

Newton chewed his lip nervously, watching as the other officer glared into the empty drawer of his desk before slamming it shut with the end of his cane. 

Those _dead_ body bits in front of him had suddenly become far more intriguing than they had been before.

**********

The biologist had only been able to endure so much of the distant (and at the same time, not distant _enough_ ) sound of groans and grumbling. It had been only an hour before the shorter man was snapping off his gloves and disposing them in the waste bin nearby.  
Without a sound, he stormed through the door, leaving Hermann to wallow in his own self-pity in the eerily quiet lab.

**********

Dr. Gottlieb looked up from behind the holographic display of his computer, glasses slid down the length of his nose and eyes targeted sternly upon the noisy arrival of his fellow scientist. 

Humming something that sounded familiar, but distinctively nothing that the stuffy professional would had claimed to have recognised, Newton made his way over to his colleague’s desk. He was being watched closely as he set a generic white mug of something close to a digital display of the breach, turned on his heels with a grin, and walked off. 

He stopped his humming only when he’d heard the other finally speak up. 

“Newton, what is this?” The man had shoved his glasses free from his face, picking up the mug and peering into the green-tinted liquid as if it was the pureed remains of his father. 

“Uhm, for real? It’s tea, dude. Duh.” The officer muttered, purposely avoiding any eye contact with the questioning scientist across the room. He swore inwardly as he felt the tips of his ear heat up and was fully aware that his cheek were pink to match. 

Hermann gave a low hum of interest, but his glance had never left the contents of the cup. 

“Yeah, uh…” Newton shrugged, looking up after a moment of convincing himself to do so. “I mean, it’s not Earl Grey or anything, but it was what I could get, okay? It’s _kinda_ harder than hell to get your hands on anything other than green tea here.” Shipping tea from port to port was at an understandable stand-still, after all. Green tea would have to suffice. 

When the taller man had _still_ yet to say anything, setting the hot beverage down and sifting through a stack of papers in lieu of conversation, the proclaimed Kaiju Groupie felt the blush returning. 

“Okay, it’s not like I _poisoned_ it or anything. But that _does_ give me ideas for next time.” 

_Next time_? It was supposed to be a joke, but something felt _off_ about it now. He swallowed hard, watching the other for just a moment more before going back to his own work. 

“Thank you.” It was said softly, an almost inaudible break in the silence. 

Newton looked back to Dr. Gottlieb, unsure if he actually _had_ heard it now. “Uhm… What?” 

Lifting the cup at last and taking a short, hesitant sip, Hermann paused to repeat himself. “I said ‘Thank you’. For the tea, of course.”  
It was Dr. Geiszler’s turn to refrain from speech, simply staring at the German with an odd look. 

If Hermann had been any less capable, he likely would have laughed at the expression plastered to the scientist’s face. 

“It is… Rather good.” He added admittedly. Though his preferences hadn’t changed, it was better than nothing, and _far_ better than the swill they incessantly claimed was their best attempt of _coffee_. 

“Though, I am rather surprised that _you_ would go through the trouble of finding me something to drink. While I appreciate the gesture, do not get me wrong…” Hermann nodded toward the mug, hands folded neatly atop his papers. “I was not expecting this… Generosity.” 

“From me?” 

“From anybody.” The mathematician quickly corrected, averting his eyes when those vibrant green ones of his lab partner brightened. 

“Yeah, and that is pretty stupid if ya ask me.” Newt started, idly toying with an unidentifiable section of Kaiju after putting on a new set of gloves. “Like, it’s really not that big of a deal. It _shouldn’t_ be, is what I’m trying to say. I think you deserve at least _that_ level of respect.”  
He’d given up on hiding his flushed face and instead succumbed to the rising blood that threatened to give away more of the biologist than he cared to have out at the moment. 

He coughed, waving his hands about now as he spoke. “I mean, after you told me about what happened to you and your wife… I felt bad, man. _Not_ because I plan to pity you or anything, but because it made me realise how little I know about the people here. 

These are the people we are kinda _forced_ to live with, and possibly _die_ with, and I couldn’t tell ya a single thing about them. Same goes for the other side, but I think I already have a vague idea of what the general population here thinks of ‘the weird nerd with the ugly tattoos and Kaiju obsession’, anyway.  
I know it’s pretty damn near impossible to get cozy with _everybody_ here, I was aiming more for the people I interact with most. Y’know, Tendo, Mako, Marshall Pentacost… 

…You.” He swallowed again, though he began quickly where he’d left off, so that he wasn’t interrupted, and so he wouldn’t lose his train of thought. 

“I don’t want to die alone, Hermann. And… And when you told me what you did, I felt like maybe you… Felt the _same_. I… I wanted-” He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together, taking in deep breath and releasing a shaky exhale. “…I _want_ to fix that. For both of us, we _shouldn’t_ have to feel like we’re alone in this. We have bigger things to worry about.” Dr. Geiszler finished with a trace of a smile as he looked toward the remains on his side of the lab. 

The period of silence was nearly enough to drive him mad. 

“…Outlandish.” Hermann smirked, after another sip of his tea. 

The other K-Science officer shot him a slack-jawed look, brows knitted in confusion. The biologist huffed before speaking. “Uh, _what_?” 

“Outlandish.” Dr. Gottlieb repeated, slender fingers caressing the handle of the mug gently as he allowed his stare to meet the other’s. “Your tattoos are outlandish. Not ugly.” 

There was nothing he could do to hide the satisfied grin that tore at the previously dumbfounded expression he wore. “You would have made a horrible father.” 

“Noted, Dr. Geiszler. Thank you again for the tea.” Hermann turned, smirking still as he went back to filing through the sheets littering his work space. 

“Hey, no sweat, man. That’s what friends are for, right?” He shrugged, now wrist deep in slime-coated entrails as he thought about all the factors that made today maybe _not that_ awful. 

“Yes… It would seem so.”


	3. Milk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman is more of a cameo here, but have a Tendo instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so super sorry that this is so late. I got incredibly busy with classes and other responsibilities and the time/motivation to continue with this just wasn't there.  
> I actually looked forward to writing this chapter, though I don't think it turned out quite as I had planned.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

“I don’t know how ya manage to get your hands on these things, man. But hey, it won’t be me to rat you out, so keep ‘em comin’.” The scientist mumbled through cookie crumbs. Snacks of any sort other than what was processed by a PPDC facility were not off-limits, per say, but definitely not easy to get a hold of. Not only were half of the factories that made anything other than the mystery substance they were forced to swallow down in the mess hall _destroyed_ during the kaiju attacks, the ones that remained standing were promptly _abandoned_ as work became suddenly less important than spending time with your loved ones.

If there was anybody who could not only manage to find such items, let alone obtain them through some sort of miracle or magic, if would be Tendo Choi.

“Think that’s better left unsaid, brother.” Was his simply reply, accompanied by his characteristically charming grin.

Newton laughed as he swallowed down the sugary mass with a cold mouthful of milk. It was refreshing, a welcomed change of pace. As childish as it was, sneaking away from the lab to share desserts with the LOCCENT officer, the biologist felt he just _needed_ to get away sometimes. He needed to see something other than monstrous viscera before him, something other than hearing clicking chalk _tap tap tapping_ away nearby.

Not that it was necessarily annoying.

Hermann’s tapping, after all, proved that there was actual work being done. They _were_ getting closer and they would _continue_ to gather more information. It had become a constant. And having that was a comfort.

He took in another gulp of milk before distracting his mind from wandering thoughts.

“So, how’re you and Alison holdin’ up? She’s due any day now, isn’t she?” Immediately, he regretted the question, even visibly flinching after the words had left his mouth. Knowing his luck, he’d end up with a reply akin to Dr. Gottlieb’s.

Thankfully, this wasn’t the case.

Tendo chuckled under his breath as he leaned back in his chair. “Yeah. We’re good, brother. Kind of ya to ask. I call her when I can, she does the same. Work here can make things difficult, but we manage.”

Now that his fear had subsided, he wasn’t as nervous in his questioning. “Raleigh mentioned something about you and her dating back when you were stationed in Anchorage. Been a while then, huh?”

“Yeah, she worked in munitions. She got moved around when it was decommissioned, same as us. Until now, of course.” The technician shrugged, before he went on. “Though just because she worked in the same ‘dome didn’t mean it was any easier to see her.” He grinned, idly teasing his suspenders. It was a look that could make anybody uncomfortable, but Newton’s expression was only that of confusion.

“…It wasn’t?”

“No sir, not with that boyfriend of hers in the way!” Tendo laughed aloud, taking a cookie for himself. When he glanced back toward the doctor, he was amused to see the muddled look unwavering. He decided to spare Newton any further confusion in fear of some sort of system shut-down; the last things they needed was an ineffective kaiju specialist, especially when their mathematician’s predictive model was forecasting more frequent confrontations.

Mr. Choi sighed and his smirk shifted into something softer. “I’m not willing to let go of what I want just because I feel like I can’t obtain it easily. Alison isn’t some object that can be auctioned off to the highest bidder, it wasn’t like I was trying to _compete_ for her…” He sat up straighter, before resting his elbows on his knees.

“I just wanted to be there for her. I wanted her to know that I was somebody who could give her what she deserved unconditionally.”

“And that worked?” Dr. Geiszler asked with a raised brow. At least he was actively listening.

The LOCCENT chief just smiled. “Sometimes you can’t just use your words, brother. You have to act. There isn’t a soul out there willing to go off word alone, not in times like these.

I had to prove that I could be what Alison needed. What she still needs, what we _all_ need, is a hero. We need people who can stand up for what they believe in and not let stupid things like boyfriends and impending doom keep them from what they love. We need to think of our future… While we still have one.”

The biologist looked down to the empty glass in his hands, pressed between palms and resting on his lap.

“You in there, brother?” Tendo joked, tapping Newton’s temple in a playful manner. He was happy to see the scientist respond in a positive manner, even going as far as laughing softly and nodding his head in affirmation.

“Oh, yeah. Just… Just thinkin’.” Dr. Geiszler stated, looking at his friend before offering a grin of his own. It was a bit lop-sided, perhaps not the most fitting gesture for his face, but it worked when it needed to. “That was some pretty deep stuff there, man.”

It made it easier to take in when he could joke. What the technician had said made sense, but that was part of the problem; it had sent the MIT graduate’s mind on a rampage. All this time, he was criticized for supporting his side. Anything that refuted his work became the subject to argument, and what he stood up for was slowly but surely being challenged. Many possible relationships and reputations seemed to be cut off as soon as he tried to make his point. He stood up, was misunderstood, and then let down.

It didn’t occur to him until now that he was, perhaps, standing up for the wrong things.

At least, for the time being.

Life after MIT revolved completely around being a member of the PPDC. Save for the occasional communication he shared with fellow scientist Hermann Gottlieb (until they met for the first time, of course, seeing as they turned on heel and went their separate ways without so much as a farewell), there was nothing in his life that could even compete for his attention. The kaiju had not only taken the lives of millions, they had taken _over_ the life of Newton. All this time, he felt it was his only choice to support the research of them, no matter how near _obsessive_ it got.

But standing up for the kaiju wasn’t going to make him a hero, no _rock star_ either. He did not _love_ them (despite what a particular mathematician would claim), and he was progressively collecting information on their weaknesses so there could be an eventual demise of the creatures. He was standing up for what needed to be destroyed, instead of what he really needed in the life he was still fighting for; what would be there even when this was all said and done?

Tendo cleared his throat. “Uhm, mind sayin’ something, Newt? Think I lost you there for a moment.” He adjusted the rosary around his wrist, eyes glued to the K-Science officer.

“Uh, oh! Yeah, man. Sorry ‘bout that.” He laughed nervously, standing up and brushing the cookie crumbs free from his shirt. “Guess I just lost track, lost my train of thought, that’s all.”

Rambling still, he gathered up his worn-out leather jacket and set the empty glass aside. A quick glimpse of a clock persuaded him to get a move on.

“Guess I better start headin’ out. Don’t think the Marshall will be real excited catching me here instead of covered in monster guts.” The doctor smiled, a gesture that seemed to involve his entire face and only seemed to strengthen the expression. “Uhm, thanks a tonne for the cookies, man. We should totally talk more.”

“Sure thing, my man.” The LOCCENT officer nodded, leaning back into his chair with another sly smile. “Maybe you can organize those crazy thoughts of yours.” Mr. Choi turned back to the display in front of him before adding, “Don’t have too much fun, now.”

With a quick adjustment to his glasses and an embarrassing blush risen to his cheeks, the _Kaiju Grrroupie_ left for the lab.

**********

He entered the lab as erratically as always, headed straight for his work station as he tore himself free from his jacket. It wouldn’t be long until Marshall Pentacost and Hercules Hanson would be standing at their desks, demanding reports of their research and deciding what their next course of action would be based on the scientists’ level of inducement.

“It’s about _time_ you began working on something _productive_ , Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann hadn’t even turned away from his board when he spoke, scribbling down various numbers and symbols that appeared more alien than the kaiju to Newton.

Humorously, there seemed to be no malice behind his teasing.

With his gloves snapped on and headlamp in place, the biologist went to work, as if he’d been busy the whole time. Concentrating now on his samples, Newton had managed to drown out most of the distractions around him, all except for the constant, comforting, rhythmic tap tap tapping of Hermann’s chalk.

He smiled, knowing now what he was willing to stand up for.


	4. Satin Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds save the world.

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen._  
The thought reached him immediately as the images the pair just seconds ago experiences raced through his mind.

He saw the hardworking doctor at his desk, hunched over his work and bearing a face of determination. His hands were busy, moving quickly but not without care.  
What little lighting that was provided in the K-Science laboratory reflected off his glasses as they threatened to slip from their place upon his nose.  
That uniquely toned voice echoed over the scene, causing the audience’s heart to beat erratically.  
This was _mad_.

The drift provided more than mere pictures and formally misunderstood point-of-view. Overwhelming feelings flooded through, mixed together as they were stolen from both contributors.  
Emotions ran repent, but still some particular few lingered.  
Admiration, possessive desires, the overwhelming feelings associated with _love_.

He wanted to choke.

There had never been any surefire plan revolved around the scientist finally admitting his adoration of his colleague; he had hardly come to terms with accepting the urges himself.  
However, if he _was_ to have finally presented his heart, it would definitely not had been through means of sharing memories with the other and some _beast_.

Nerves got the best of him as he hurriedly tore away from the make-shift machine and rushed to empty his stomach contents.

Fortunately for the moment, what information the two had gained from the drift relating to the Kaiju hive mind was far more detrimental to the survival of all other living things than the mathematicians outed _crush_ on his exuberant co-worker.

“The drift, you saw it?” He managed to say through exhale, chest tight with realization.

Newton nodded, “Yeah.” It seemed he was under just as much shock. The shine in his hazel eyes lacked the general ecstasy that was characteristic of them, showing now a gleam of _devastating_ comprehension.

“ _Did you_?” Though Hermann knew all too well what the answer was.

Finally, the Kaiju expert found his voice, stuttering slightly as he hurriedly spilled out his words, “Listen, we have to warn them! The Jaegers, the breach, the _plan_ …”

“It’s _not_ going to _work_.”

* * * * * * * * * *

They’d done it.

After trial and tribulation, epiphany and chance, they had _done_ it.

The rift was closed and, while a distressing number of the team had perished in the fight, not to be forgotten despite the relived celebration, everything was _right_.  
For those that had lost, there was _some_ justice made. For others that lived in fear, not fretting _how_ but just _when_ they would reach their end, a blanket of safety could comfort their worried minds.  
Life, by no stretch of the imagination, could continue as it had before the arrival of the breach. It just wasn’t possible.  
But a new attempt could be tested with better odds, and that was good enough for most.

 _Especially_ the two K-scientists, standing amongst the crowd of cheering employee as _heroes_.

Newton, his usual brightness back and accompanying a splitting smile, excitedly wrapped an arm around his laboratory partner, pulling the more logical man into a sort of embrace.  
Tendo Choi smirked knowingly as he passed by the pair.

And Hermann leaned into the touch, a soft smile of bliss accenting his sharp features.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Man, this is great. I mean, this is _really_ great!” He went on, as if unaware that everybody felt the same, and he was reassuring those within range that saving the world from inevitable desolation was, in fact, a _good_ thing.

The mathematician nodded in reply, placing another book strategically alongside others in a cardboard box atop his desk.  
He had glanced over for only a moment to have his assumption backed correctly; while he was stowing his items away in a neat and organized manner, his associate was haphazardly _shoving_ objects into the box he was provided, jabbering on as he did so, though not without a temptingly contagious grin.

The biologist laughed, sending a warmth down the other man’s spine. “Seriously, dude. Like, do you _know_ how much I miss from before?” He placed his hands upon his hips as he stared at a bookshelf adorned with jarred viscera.  
They were _definitely_ coming home with him. At the moment, he just wasn’t sure _how_.

“Of course. It would be lovely to finally sit down with a good book and brew myself an _actual_ cup of tea.” Hermann agreed, carefully packing a stack of folders.

Tea, however, was not as prioritized to the more jubilant individual. “You know what _I_ miss? My comic books. Oh, and going to the arcade! That would be sweet when they get that back up and running.” Dr. Geiszler remarked hopefully. It would likely be some time before particular establishments opened their doors again, but it was finally something he could look forward to again.

“I also miss my satin sheets.” He added, taking a break from his packing to slump unceremoniously into his desk chair.

His colleague raised a curious brow. “Satin sheets? Hm.” The doctor couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “Ostentatious as ever, Newton.”

“Newt. And you know it.” The Kaiju specialist resorted to scooting his chair along, edging the line that bisected their laboratory space. “What about you? You gotta miss something other than books and tea.”

It might have been true. But what he missed was impossible to get back.  
The love he and Vanessa had once shared was already dismantled and replaced with something new. It was a nice thought to have that stability and familiarity returned to his new life, but it was meaningless to pine over.  
“Everything regarding my life before the breach has been significantly altered. I would dare say if I miss anything at all,” He paused momentarily, breaking as well to stare up at his blackboard, filled with formulas that were not yet useless, but far less required now, “It will be from what I know of now.”

A smirk replaced the childish expression on the smaller doctor’s face. “Hey now, I thought _I_ was the so-called _enthusiast_. You may want to check by medical again, I think they missed something, like some sort of residual effect from the drift; you’re beginning to sound like _me_.”

The German shuddered theatrically, as if the jest was a legitimate possibility and a negatively one at that, considering his drift partner. “Good Heavens, I may. I would suggest you do the same, however, it could likely be in your best interest. Congratulations doctor, it seems _you’ve_ lucked out.”

“Mhmm… I did.” Newton muttered softly, crossing over that pointless line of tape across the floor of the room and stopping by the side of his partner.

Their lips met as they both accepted approval of the new life that was before them over what they had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come, so any suggestions/critique are welcome to help me improve!
> 
> Also, if you're maybe interested, you can find me on tumblr as DrKannibale.  
> Feel free to send prompts, suggestions, critiques or just silly stuff there, too!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
